playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CRUDLuVER/Why Ghirahim should be in Smash Bros.
I get a lot of raised eyebrows when I say Ghirahm is very likely to appear in Smash 4, so I'm going to reveal a bit more about why I think he's likely and why everybody else's arguments are invalid to me. Why the "He only appeared in one game" argument is invalid: ''' We have more than one fighter in the Smash Bros series that have only one major appearance, just look at Roy. Roy hadn't even been in a single game yet, as Melee was released before Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade if that's what it's called, and has only two appearances since: His cameo as a baby in Blazing Sword, and as a downloadable bonus in Awakening. Also, it has been confirmed that there will be a game in the Zelda series set before the events of Skyward Sword, and Ghirahim is important in many of the events leading up to that game, so it is possible we'll see Ghirahim in the aforementioned Zelda prequel. '''Why the "Toon Zelda, Tingle, and Impa are more likely" arguments are invalid: Sigh, I think what Sakurai meant by "no more clones" is that he was going to use new characters for more unique fighters like Rosalina and Mega Man instead of clones and semi-clones like Toon Link and Wolf were in Brawl. He has less time too bring in as many newcomers as he brought to Brawl, so he should want to try to use the slots wisely. With that said, there is another reason that I think Toon Zelda will not and should not be in Smash, adding her in would be overrepresenting Wind Waker, Toon Link already represents the cel-shaded Zelda games, so having two chaarcters to represent one game is not going to be a smart choice. With Toon Zelda out of the way, now let's get to Tingle. Tingle is a popular choice because of his history with the series, but the problem is, there's nothing he could do. Tingle has never been shown to have any fighting abilities in the past, say for some magic spells that don't work and running around hitting people with maps and rupees like a total wuss. Tingle may have been in a lot of Zelda games, but he's a mere side character with no real impact on the game's story or characters, unlike Ghriahim. Finally, we get to Impa. Impa shouldn't be in Smash because of Sheik. I'm nearly 100% sure that Sheik will be back in Smash 4, as will every other character that was introduced in Melee and kept for Brawl. Having two Sheikah characters is just overload. Why the "Skyward Sword wasn't successful in Japan" argument is invalid: Skyward Sword was the fastest selling Zelda title over there for one, and it received 10/10s from many important publications for two. Also, the inclusion of Little Mac proves that Sakurai is going outside of his native country this time around. So I've shown why some arguments are invalid in my opinion, now I'm going to share why I think he's going to be in SSB4 in the first place. '''Popularity: '''Ghirahim is very popular and a beloved villain with Zelda fans and people who participate in Smash polls, I'm sure Sakurai likes him too. '''Skyward Sword Stage: '''Every character has their home stage, and since Link and Zelda are the Twilight Princess versions, they will probably have a generic Zelda stage (Like Hyrule castle) be their home while Skyloft will be Ghirahim's. So I personally think that Link and Zelda being TP actually helps Ghirahm's chances. '''We Need More Villains: '''Almost every time that I see somebody say "We need more Females in Smash" it's almost always accompanied by "We need more Villains in Smash". Since Sakurai is opting to add more Females into Smash, we can say it's safe to think that he's adding more villains too. Ghirahim is a relevent and satisfying choice for a new villain character. '''Moveset potential: '''I've already shared why Toon Zelda and Tingle don't have much to work with for a unique moveset. Ghirahim on the other hand, can be completely differen from any other characters we've seen before. Think about it, he could use melee attacks, magic and those throwing knife things. But pressing Down and B will make him summon swords to become his new moveset. Unlike other Down B switch characters, Ghirahim will not become a different character, just have a few different moves. So, I'm finally done. I hope I've changed a few of your minds. But if not, that's completely fine also. I just wish people would acknowledge he at least has a chance is all. Oh, and now I've got a poll Should Ghirahim Be In Smash Bros. Yes No Category:Blog posts